Alexei Yagudin
Alexei Konstantinovich Yagudin (; born 18 March 1980) is a n . Born in Leningrad (now ), Yagudin is the as well as a four-time , a two-time , a three-time , and three-time gold medalist. Latest News __TOC__ Videos Trivia Quote Career Yagudin began skating at the age of 4, encouraged by his mother, Zoya. He began competing internationally in 1994, and won the in 1996. Yagudin was coached by from approximately age twelve to age eighteen. During his six years in Mishin's group, he developed a fierce rivalry with his training partner . In 1999, Yagudin relocated to the to train with legendary coach , who continued to coach him until his retirement in 2003. Yagudin won his first major title at the 1998 leading a Russian sweep of the medals, with Plushenko in second and in third. One month later he placed fifth at the in , . He went on from the Olympics to win the 1998 . Yagudin continued his success during the 1998-1999 season. He won the , though he lost the 1999 to Plushenko. He then won his second European Championship over Plushenko and former Olympic champion later that month. Yagudin again won the World Championship that season, his second consecutive World title. Yagudin struggled during the 1999-2000 season, losing to Plushenko at the Russian Championships and European Championships. However, he came back to win the 2000 World Championships. He continued to struggle the following season, losing every event in which he competed against Plushenko. However, the following year, an Olympic year, he won every event in which he entered. At the 2002 Winter Olympics in , Yagudin won the gold medal. He was the first male skater in 50 years to earn the first-place votes of every judge in all stages of the competition. He was given four perfect 6.0's for presentation. No other man had ever scored more than one perfect mark in the history of the Olympic games. At the World Figure Skating Championships in Japan in 2002, he became the first skater to receive six perfect 6.0's for presentation and the first to receive a perfect 6.0 for required elements. A congenital hip disorder forced him to retire from eligible competition in 2003. Yagudin then turned professional, touring with and Ice Symphony in Russia. Yagudin underwent surgery in July 2007 to have a titanium hip joint implanted. In August 2007, Yagudin later announced that he plans to return to competition after five years on the professional circuit. Aleksey Morozov and Tatiana Tarasova agreed to coach him should he return. . However, Yagudin has since stated that returning to competitive skating would be too difficult and that he no longer wished to do so. In 2003 he was awarded with the . Personal life In 2003, Yagudin was arrested for drunk driving. His problems with alcohol also saw him kicked off the tour in 1999. After nearly seven years in the United States, Yagudin returned to Russia in 2005 and re-settled in his home town of St. Petersburg. He has since participated in various ice shows and took part in the Russian TV show Stars on Ice . On 8 March 2008, Alexei was taken to hospital during an ice show in southern Russia, where he underwent an emergency in . He was released from hospital three days later. Competitive highlights Other events *2007 :* 5th place at the Japan Open *2006 :* 1st place at Ice Wars :* 6th place at the Japan Open *2005 :* 2nd place at the World Team Challenge :* 2nd place at Ice Wars *2004 :* 1st place at the World Team Challenge :* 1st place at Ice Wars *2003 :* 3rd place at the World Team Challenge *2002: :* 1st place at Hallmark Skater's Challenge :* 5th place at the International Challenge :* 1st place at the Canadian Open :* 1st place at Top Jump :* 1st place at Campbell's International Classic *2001: :* 3rd place at the Goodwill Games *1998: :* 1st place at the World Professional Figure Skating Championships :* 1st place at the World Team Challenge *1996: :* 2nd place at the Centennial on Ice *1994: :* 8th place at the Goodwill Games Programs References External links *Alexei Yagudin - Fan site *"Stars on Ice" Profile *olympics.org Athlete Profile - Yagudin Category:Russian figure skaters Category:Mens skaters Category:Junior mens skaters Category:World junior champions